


Wild

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Cute, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Shapeshifting, Short, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: What happens when Batman and the Flash are... magicked into animals? Exactly as Diana predicts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> super cute work inspired by this! you can find it at this link:  
> https://eiswolfzero.tumblr.com/post/161033201499/i-just-couldnt-resist-after-i-read-wild-from

"We have... a situation," Wonder Woman says over the comms, but she sounds strange, as if holding back a laugh. Clark frowns at her tone, and tries to pick up more sound over the line, but is mostly unsuccessful. He can hear... barking? "Is everyone at the Watchtower?"

"Wonder Woman, are you alright?" Superman responds. "And yes, everyone is here."

"I'm fine. Everything is fine," Diana hastily confirms, and he hears another bark. What the hell? "I'm coming up. We have a situation, though, and it's... well... I'll just come up." 

Clark furrows his brow in confusion. "Alright, then. Superman out." She said they were okay, and he trusts her, but obviously something is off. He looks around at the League. Hal looks mostly unconcerned, examining his ring, and Cyborg fiddles with the computer. Only Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter return his puzzled gaze. 

As the boom tube glows up in the center of the Tower, he finds out why.

* * *

A golden retriever nestles comfortably in her arms, although as soon as it sees the League, the dog wriggles enthusiastically, trying to escape, while its wagging tail almost smacks Diana in the face. Her iron grip is too strong, though. 

Behind them slinks a large wolf, amber eyes narrowed and ears flattened back in a show of anxiety and aggression. Its pelt is a startling snow white, unmarked entirely. Wonder Woman sets the retriever down, and it comes bounding towards Clark, immediately setting its paws on his hips, and standing on its hind legs.

The dog lays down and rolls over, pleading for a rub, as Clark kneels down. He complies for a few seconds, and then looks up at his teammate, utterly lost. "...Wonder Woman?" He pauses. The only thing that comes out is, "Are there rules about animals in the Watchtower? I don't remember. But Batman might..." A jolt. "Didn't Batman and Flash go with you? Where..."

Then it hits him. He stares at the golden retriever, then the wolf. "Oh."

"Holy shit," Hal says behind him incredulously, and then starts laughing. "Oh my God. You're saying this is... this is..."

"Who did this?" Shayera demands, amusement glinting in her eyes.

J'onn steps forward. "This is by no means permanent, is it?" 

At receiving no stomach rubs, the dog- or Wally, rather- flips over and gets back up with a low whine. He pants excitedly for a second, and then reaches Shayera to nuzzle his nose at her shoes.

"Circe, as usual. The mission didn't go well," Diana informs them, "Although no one was hurt. And Great Hera, no, it's not permanent. I believe she said it would last until the next sunset."

Clark looks outside. An entire day to go, then. How would they get anything done?

"I think it's kind of cute," Shayera says, scratching the dog behind his ears. She gestures at the wolf and whistles. "Come here."

Bruce the wolf only bares his sharp teeth. The retriever abandons his post with Hawkgirl and rushes over to the other animal, nudging him with an eager nose. The wolf doesn't budge for a moment, and then turns to snarl right at the dog. Undeterred in the slightest, Wally persists until Bruce gets up and slinks away.

"Yeah, that's definitely them," Victor notes.

* * *

The next few hours were even more interesting than the past ones. Diana had spent her day first watching Batman and the Flash being zapped into large canine animals, and then next observed them as the League tried to continue work normally. Well, as normally as they could when two of their teammates were no longer human.

Not a ton of work was finished in the end, because everyone was so distracted. Wally continued harassing every member until he received a much wanted petting session, and then that evolved into playing fetch with a frisbee that someone dug up. She had a few suspicions that Clark had flown down to Earth to grab one in a matter of seconds.

Bruce, on the other hand, retreated to his usual corners of darkness and brooded. It became everyone's goal to get him to step out, and Diana was proud to be the first successful one. Hal had surprised the wolf by sneaking up, and Bruce had tensed immediately and jumped away. But Diana approached slowly and carefully, until she was allowed a few strokes of the gloriously white coat, although the muscles underneath were quite stiff.

Clark had been the most adamant to avoid distraction, but his will slowly dissipated. He sits in Batman's usual chair, absentmindedly tapping a pen against his lip as it slowly crumples against his invulnerable skin. "Why is his fur white, instead of black? His costume's black."

"That doesn't matter. Wally's costume is red, but he's clearly golden." Shayera replies.

"Maybe Bruce is just an angel on the inside," Hal places his hands over his heart mockingly. Right then, the 'angel' emits a low growl, the most aggressive behavior he's displayed all day, at Wally. The wolf's hackles are raised, teeth bared again, and body as tense as a spring.

Naturally, Wally only barks happily and jumps up, rapidly changing position, inviting the other canine to play. His tail wags furiously, a fast blur. He barks again, twice, and then lunges forward to nip playfully at the snowy pelt. 

Diana holds her breath. She doesn't want a fight to break out, however entertaining that might be. 

But incredibly, Bruce slowly relaxes, and then yips tentatively. The retriever barks again, elated at getting a response out of the wolf, and nips him again, a little harder. Bruce is still for a second, ears up and alert, before snapping at the air. Slowly, he shifts his paws and growls again, but it's definitely not an aggressive sound.

Beaming, Diana claps her hands in pleasure as the golden retriever takes the liberty of pouncing and tackling Bruce to the ground, and pretty soon, they're rolling over in a mess of limbs and fur and teeth. "They're finally getting along!"

"Looks like they're trying to get a bite out of each other," Clark says, looking up, but Diana waves him away. "No," she says firmly, "They're playing."

"Could they be that friendly in real life?" Hal yawns behind his hand. Diana only smiles, hidden, as the two animals grapple around, batting with paws and biting quite harmlessly at each other.

* * *

Later, Superman is called off to an emergency in Metropolis (Diana suspects it's another cat in a tree) and the League gradually heads home. She assures everyone that she'll lock up, and that the magicked duo is soundly asleep in the Tower somewhere, where they can remain until morning. Soon, Diana is the only member left, and she checks the security cameras.

In the bottom left corner, in some of bare, unused storage room, lie Bruce and Wally, still in animal form, both fast asleep. The wolf has his head on his paws, ears twitching, with his legs out to the side. The golden retriever is on top of the wolf's legs, sprawled out completely on his side, face half-buried in the white fur. Their bodies rise and fall in synchronized breathing, and Diana smiles to herself before switching off the feeds. She's made sure to leave the doors around them open, so they'll be at ease when they awake as humans tomorrow. 

* * *

When Bruce wakes up, he's in an uncomfortable position and his back feels like hell. But there's a warm weight on his chest, spilling into his lap.

He looks down, eyes bleary, into familiar red hair. At the same time, Wally stirs awake with a yawn, stretching out. They're both in civvies. 

"Do you remember anything that happened yesterday?" Bruce leans his head back against the wall. 

Wally shrugs. "Not really." Then his face breaks into a brilliant smile, and he places a hand on Bruce's chest and kisses him. "I'll bet it was magical, though."

Bruce groans, and responds into the kiss. Even in the darkness of outer space, their light is brilliant. 


End file.
